


All You've Got

by azephirin



Category: 20th Century RPF, Axl Rose (Musician), Music RPF, Slash (Musician)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Challenge: Porn Paragraph-a-Thon, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to die, and Axl will have killed him, and, fuck, but it'll be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> I glanced through the [Porn-Paragraph-a-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html) prompts to see if I could do any that hadn't been filled yet, and, dude, I watched waaaaaaaaay too much MTV in the late 80s/early 90s not to jump on _Guns n' Roses (Slash/Axl) - Grey_. (Also, I got to slash Slash. Heheheheheheh.)

There's no reason on God's green earth they should be doing this when there are millions of women the world over who would delighted to satisfy their needs, but. Here they are, and here they've been, and here they probably will be again. Slash pushes himself up on his elbows, lets his hips rock gently forward, slowly, sinuously (but no one does sinuous like Axl, no one can twist and writhe onstage and off like he's got no bones at all, like he's one sleek lithe creature made only of golden skin and desire). Axl's fingers twist in the dove-grey hotel sheets, and he turns his head, pants, says, "Christ, is that all you've got?" Oh hell no, this isn't all he's got, and Axl's going to know that. Slash reaches up and pins Axl's hands on either side of his head, says, "You want to see what I've got?" and thrusts as deep inside Axl as he can. Axl's heels are digging into the small of his back, and he's gasping, "Yeah, fuck, like that, harder, fuck yeah." He's going to die, Slash thinks. He's going to die, and Axl will have killed him, and, fuck, but it'll be worth it.


End file.
